


山洞里的捕鬼师

by Xiaokeyuan



Series: :不虐待动物的孩子 [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiaokeyuan/pseuds/Xiaokeyuan
Summary: 异世界的朔间兄弟
Relationships: Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu, Oogami Kouga/Sakuma Rei, Sakuma Rei/Sakuma Ritsu
Series: :不虐待动物的孩子 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919032
Kudos: 1





	山洞里的捕鬼师

**Author's Note:**

> 可是只有零凛上垒  
> 用钱梗注意  
> 小女孩路过注意

在一个梦幻的森林里很普通地住着一个捕鬼师，因为营收不好所以也常做按摩师、家政妇的工作。前阵子在属于他的事务所，就是一颗大树，下挂了几片牌子，项目大概以做过的项目选受欢迎的来营业。  
奇怪的龙会喷火、蓝色的原住民在部落里祭人头，美丽的彩色天空，是彩虹小马的世界吧。  
凛月不只喜欢这些风景，更要把他们画下来交出去当美术作业。身为捕鬼师每天都要交作业，在没遇见哥哥的日子理凛月只好做作业代替业绩。

他为了找灵感在森林漫步  
「你走丢了我可不管你。」他对着飞得超快的小真绪说。凛月在散步时常常弄丢东西或使魔也不会去找  
「都是因为我自身的魅力不过才管不住你们？…不然也不会连哥哥都…，捕鬼师这行果然不受欢迎呢…不过我因此我才能遇见真～绪、暂时拥有真～绪，我的真～绪！」  
小真绪听到主人开始发牢骚便回到他身边，停在凛月的肩膀上。  
「谢谢你，真～绪，不过我已经打算好就算你离开我了我还是有很多工作可以保住生活的，你不用担心我哦～」  
凛月冷冷笑着又美丽又惹人同情。  
这样懒散又气弱的主人，使魔都丢下他跑了。凛月感觉小真绪还待在他身边是不寻常的，小真绪因此发现凛月对待他的方式有所转变，甚至帮他取了昵称，身为补鬼师的工作道具真绪觉得某种程度上主人算是很器重他。  
“我会慢慢改变你的～我亲爱的主人”  
「咦？你有说什么吗？」  
真绪不知道自己的想法可以被签订契约的主人自由偷看，他平时就有些老妈子的心思，凛月嫌烦反而自己停用了这个功能。  
大约一个月前，凛月觉得有必要跟小真绪建立进一步的关系就去重新开通那个功能，因为放太久了居然要花60森林币，大概值半个兄长的脑袋，而且没有赶上新户专案要在每个月更新功能还得缴月租费，现在一听真绪的老妈模式还是没更新自己却已经绑定帐户了后悔的不得了。  
“这篇故事就是在讲这个吧？”不是  
凛月走累了  
「真～绪，背我吧」  
“我要怎么背你？”  
「等你有天……变得好大～好大时就可以了吧？」  
“我现在没办法，就是只操得这么小的身体。”  
「呵呵…等到那时候一定每天都活在精彩之中吧。」  
他靠在小石头上休息  
「什么？为什么自然的岩石靠着还要收费呢？！」  
凭公务员资格享半价。捕鬼师算是公务员，但是凛月的考绩太差了，资格证开始变得有点透明，条码好不容易才刷出来。  
「那个使魔要另外收费。」  
“我就不用了吧…给这个已经自身难保的主人再造成麻烦我也开心不起来的。如果我是人类的话，我一定不会放这个奶娃自个儿出门的…我从投胎就失算了啊！”  
「哼哼…我早知道你的想法了，你很快也会离开我这个麻烦鬼了吧？亲爱的真～绪。」

凛月的哥哥是一个美腿的吃幼女♀♂魔鬼，虽然暗恋弟弟凛月却在凛月成为正式捕鬼师之后一直找不到机会接近他。

在凛月休息的不远处，零已经在追捕小孩子了。鬼的进食一般在晚上进行，只要潜跟在年轻妈妈身后很～自然就不会被当成变态然后顺便进去家里洗个澡，然后带着小女孩♀♂回洞窟吃了。年青时经验不足，身为同性恋的鬼，他常常跟在年轻爸爸身后马上被发现就被赶走，他想可能女性的防备心比较弱，老练后都知道要选女性。  
在大白天，他用很老套的手法，先跟年轻妈妈搭话然后表现得对小孩子感兴趣的样子，先帮忙顾小孩然后就偷偷抱走。  
「小姑娘，不用怕，吾辈会好好吃掉你。」  
「哈啊～好期待……帅哥，是帅哥…！居然被公主抱…妈妈，我好幸福喔！」  
「汝不怕吾辈吗？」  
「嗯……我很幸福。我会一辈子跟着魔王殿下的，洗衣煮饭盖房子消除贫富差距根除传染病生孩子全都交给我吧。」  
「………？」  
「吃…是什么意思呢？欧喔……。」  
小女孩享受过门媳妇的感觉，为了嫁鸡随鸡开始改变口癖。  
「汝手僵住了呐……别这样吾害羞着呢……」  
「小姑娘不用改变说话的方式哪，吾辈可不是什么正直的人呐，应该说吾辈正是…」  
手里的女孩害羞的遮住脸却笑出了口水。

凛月从刚才就看到兄长，而且尾随他。零要进入洞穴时被凛月叫住了  
「你……！你怎么带女人回家？！」  
「凛月？没看错。是吾辈的凛月♡」  
零如同凛月算计的停下来跟他打招呼  
「心中没有我了吗？你以前口口声声说爱我……还是跟别的女人日久生情了吧？」  
「嗯？这在玩哪出…吾辈想想。是恋爱游戏！不对，是夫妻游戏吧？可爱的凛月太坏心了想让吾辈扮演出轨的多情丈夫吗？吾辈会陪汝玩的，只要是汝喜欢的play吾辈一定奉陪。今晚本来就打算偷偷去找汝…所以才会提早进食。」  
「是魔王大人的弟弟吗？我想打个招呼…」  
「哥哥，你还渴望我吗…？」  
「想！想！吾辈每天都想着汝，想冲去抱抱汝啊！凛月为什么汝是捕鬼师呢－让吾辈很难靠近汝啊！」  
凛月以为跟零扯点甜甜话能趁机偷袭他，可是零虽然嘴上热情的讲出融化般的话架势还是无懈可击。  
「onnichan，让我抓到你吧，顺便放下那个无辜的人类！」  
零转身头也不回地往洞里跑。  
洞里有许多房间跟走道，不熟路的人会在客厅跟厨房绕圈子，而只有零自己知道最隐密的卧室在哪。以前凛月，在考到捕鬼师证照前，还跟零一起在这里住过，用这里的书房准备考试。现在那里被零封起来了，连同他睡过的床。凛月本来抱怨兄长八成会对他的床做什么恶心的事，以他的个性来说，零坚持自己没有那么闲，但实际上他做了而且常常。  
有一个样式很可爱的房间，里面放着狗狗。门边标着“小奶柯基”。  
家里的动线被零换过，凛月一直走来这个房间。  
「原来是只使魔！」  
「对啊～我本来是为了帮助那浑蛋成为超～强大的食人魔王，可是他一直不给我像样的工作」  
他自然的接上话，  
「你的牌子上写，宠物」  
「平常叫我帮他洗碗、叠被子，假日让我捡飞盘陪他走路什么的，真是窝囊的魔王啊～」  
「你看起来本来应该是性能不错的上等使魔喔，我帮你看看。」  
柯基屁股上的指示他是A级的上等资质使魔  
「其实我是国家级的捕鬼师。反正在这里你的才能得不到发挥的，要不我帮你解除现在的契约，你也可以为了报答我来做我的使魔。」  
「我…我我怎么可能想离开他啊？没有我的帮助他要怎么洗盘子、谁能帮他准备宵夜？他花大钱把我买来却连告别都没有，使魔就违约消失，就算是过去的主人我还是会不放心哪！」  
这时凛月才注意到他已经被练等了，现在距离满等还差20点，一直都只有训练家政能力是怎么回事？  
翻到背面，在顺利开花后诱发隐藏属性分化，有一只“♀”淡淡地浮现。这是什么意思？  
「所以才这么有贤内助的情操吗？」  
感觉很复杂呢…兄长拥有把喜欢的人牢系在身边的能力，而我没有，所以才会一直失去。兄长爱的人一定都会爱他，我……只有被他爱的权力，我只能回应他对我的爱，没办法主动去爱他。  
「来吧，来吧别做兄长的奴隶了，你最后会发现只有他一个人得到满足的，空虚的爱终究骗不了你吧！来做我的奴隶？」  
凛月抱住狗狗的腰，在身上玩弄。他要硬上狗狗把他变成自己的使魔。一边抑制狗狗吠叫手摸着肚皮找到“那个” 成功重新启动。  
「欧呜～～～不要啊～～～那里只有浑蛋魔王可以啊～～～」  
「就算只是做家政的使魔，卖给员外还是有赚头！」  
凛月的使魔都是在外头捡的，一些快过期的或是被丢弃的使魔，等级也就偏低。他还没用过A级的使魔，重新设定帐户是要通过考试的。  
68/100  
赢过70%的测验者。  
什么？题目不就是对森林的知识而已，答成这样还有这个趴数？  
只能帮您解锁lv.2以下的功能。其他服务为付费功能，欢迎参考使用手册。  
「基础功能居然只给我吠叫和嗅觉功能？这是要怎么用，太烂了吧……为啥会有弹幕功能，连选色的功能都锁住？」  
凛月查看积分奖励，家政向的功能居然是大会员独享。

「原来…魔王大人叫零大人呀…？」  
「汝准备好了吗？」  
零的手撑在枕头边，屁股侧坐在床边。俯下身压住枕头上的小女孩，轻柔地添添她。  
「把衣服脱掉吧，还是能让吾辈帮汝？」

在外面的走道，凛月使唤着两个使魔搜索零的位置。  
「今天一定能逮到你，哥哥。」  
自己反而无所事事，没有开启营业模式的凛月在直觉上还是很纤细，随便就走进哥哥正在办事的房间。  
「阿啊啊啊啊啊，在在…在这里！」  
「汝真是美味啊」  
「恶心的兄长？你该不会已经把她给吃了吧？」  
「我真是太幸运了……兄弟都这么帅…？」  
「兄……不对，恶心的超自然生物啊！离开那个小女孩！小妹妹，他只是妳的幻觉、或说你是被附身了，我等等会帮你念咒你配合我一点。」  
「是啊，我的确是成为爱的俘虏♡」  
「兄长你对她做了什么？这么快练等啦？」  
「不不，小姑娘一开始就这样了。」  
「哼嗯！都这样，我一直等～一直等～你也没在我身上练过个她奶奶的！」  
「凛月不要吃醋，汝辈能不能一起陪伴吾辈？」  
看着凛月气得流了眼泪，他还是威严地说  
「放心回来吾辈身边做吾辈的压寨夫人，别当什么落伍的捕鬼师跟吾辈作对了好吗？」  
凛月抱起小女孩，伤心地流泪念念有词  
「这里不是你该来的地方」  
「凛月，吾辈的饭还是得吃？」  
经验老道的食人鬼快速移动一手抢过小女孩眼睛全神含情地看着身为捕鬼师的弟弟。  
「因为吾辈忙于事业才忽略你了，对不起你走上偏路吾辈还是爱汝，吾辈还是很看好汝的前途。」  
零用力地栓起凛月的腰  
「不行！不要吃她，我会被记过呀！」  
食人鬼比起每天的三餐更紧不起性欲的诱惑，干脆把两只手都来制伏弟弟  
「变态！摸什么啊？」  
「汝不想给吾辈吃晚餐那汝想取代她吗？吾辈是不会把汝吃掉的，如果有谁动吾辈可爱的弟弟一根手指吾辈才会把他吃了，就算不是特别和口味的年幼女性也是。」  
凛月感觉有东西伸进衣服理，虽然熟悉的触感很舒服，身上可是跨着一只价值连城的食人鬼，多难得的机会一定要把他带回去换钱！  
「哈啊……呜呜」  
「吾辈觉得，可能是错觉………汝，亲爱的捕鬼师好像进入高潮了？」  
不可能，场合和气氛都不对，现在完全是身为哥哥的他在欺负弟弟。不过如果是sm游戏到有点像。  
「有旁观者凛月更兴奋吗？原来是这样啊」  
根本衣服都没脱，这样说只是在刺激他而已。  
「亲爱的弟弟，汝可知道，想要抑制食欲的话性欲就会高涨吧？」

小真绪跟狗狗不像背德乱伦的主人，很认真在搜索情报。可是突然觉得身体剧烈的疼痛好像……有什么地方改变了？还是我中毒了吗…？  
他们自我检查找不到原因，找到另一个使魔帮忙看最后找到自己异常的地方是标签改变了。拥有者变成食人鬼魔王。  
为什么？


End file.
